Chains of Love
by a severed head
Summary: Nina and Bryan in love? UPDATED!
1. Part 1

I do not own Tekken

Part 1:

She got the call at about 2 AM. It was time for agent Nina Williams to finally kill her target, Bryan Fury. She had been following him for 2 weeks now, and he was starting to come on to her. He could see her in buildings where he went; she was always there when he was training. Nina was ready to kill him.

She arrived at a large building, CE Banking Unlimited. It was CE banks headquarters, and her guess was that Bryan was robbing it. He had a huge criminal record.

Meanwhile, Bryan Fury was walking quietly into the 14th floor's safe. The safe had an estimated 74 billion dollars in it, and to take this money would mean being able to crack one of America's toughest safes. He was ready.

He turned knob after knob, dial after dial, but he couldn't crack it. After about 15 minuets of trying, his short temper gave in.

"STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" and he punched through the safe.

"Well, that was easy, wasn't it?"

Bryan looked up at the female voice behind him. "Who the hell are you?"

"None of your fucking business. You already know why I'm here anyways. Don't you, Bryan?" Nina told him.

"You're that assassin, Nina Williams aren't you? You and I were in the same tournament last year. I never got a chance to see you but Hwoarang told me-"

"Hwoarang doesn't matter to me anymore. He's just a kid."

"That's not what he told me you said about him!" Bryan smirked

Nina came closer, "So, what did he say?"

Bryan held his ground. "You wish you knew, didn't you?"

Nina came close to his face, as though they were about to kiss, "So what if I do?"

Bryan couldn't fight he temptation of kissing her. He kissed her quick and leapt back.

Nina screamed "YOU SICK BASTARD!" and lunged forward at him.

Bryan dodged her and Nina landed on the ground facing him. "I swear… I'm never going to let you see the light of day again!"

Bryan laughed "Lei said the same thing sweetheart. Trust me, when someone says that it always gets reversed!" Bryan opened the safe up and grabbed as much money as he could fit in his 3 garbage bags. (This was almost 1/2 of it)

Nina muttered under her breath "you… kissed… me…"

"And now I'm in love, we know how it works." Bryan said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Nina replied as police cars sounded in the distance.

"Got to go now. We'll meet again." Bryan ran off onto the rooftop where a helicopter picked him up.

"And now I'm in love…" Nina just kept repeating his words in her head: "We'll meet again."

"I shouldn't have said anything. Now he probably thinks I'm in love with him" Nina explained to her trainer, boss and close friend Tom.

"Well, are you?" he asked seriously

"No. I am. Not." She said. She hit the punching hard. A medium sized hole shown through it.

"I think you need to think this over. Next time you go out, I'm assigning you a partner. You two better work well together or one of you will be fired, and we don't want to lose you." Tom told her "By the way, speaking of losing; the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 is coming up soon. Are you competing?"

"Thanks…" She glared at Tom. He always made fun of her for never being able to win a second time. "Yeah, I am." She replied "Is that Ok?"

"Well, how about this: I give you a new target and you take time off to train and finally kick Heiachi Mishima's ass again!"

"How long are we talking?" Nina asked

"How long do you need?"

"Couple of months should be good."

"Then take the rest of the time off until the tournament. I want you to win this time!"

Nina smiled "Thanks. We better get back to work."

"Yeah." Tom said as he moved Nina over to a holeless punching bag.

After her session with Tom, it was a little after 8pm. As she walked to her Mustang, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. It was Bryan and he was being followed. She saw him running across the parking lot and behind an alley. Nina followed.

"Bryan Fury: You are under arrest for Assault, Armed Robbery, Breaking and Entering, Battery, Murder and-" The police officers were suddenly kicked aside.

"Don't mess with MY target!" Nina said coolly as she walked over to the officer who was getting up. "Or I'll be mad." She said as she kicked the officer down to the ground with her foot. Her boot remained on his head.

"I owe ya one Williams." Bryan said, getting up from where he leant against a wall.

"Oh no you don't. Not so fast!" Nina exclaimed as she walked over to him

"What are you going to do, kiss me?"

"Yes." She said, walking over to him. And as she kissed him, she stabbed a tranquilizer dart into his neck.

Bryan's eyes slowly opened. He found it hard to move, although he wanted to sit up. His eyes glanced around the room and fell upon a young woman sitting at a chair. It was Nina.

"You're not paralyzed." Nina spoke to him. "I put a tranquilizer dart in your neck. You'll be able to move in a while."

"Good, so I can beat your skanky ass!" Bryan said back.

"Yet I saw you checking me out the other night!" Nina replied sharply

Bryan stumbled "well… I… I was just looking at the floor."

"My skanky ass you were!" Nina said back "Listen," she said in a nicer tone, "I'm not going to kill you- yet."

"And this would be… because…?" Bryan asked

"Because… I haven't found out if you're worth more dead or alive. That's all." Nina said briskly.

"Or is it because you want me to hide out here while you train for the King of Iron Fist Tournament?"

"No. I'm keeping you here until I find out. Then you either die or live." She replied as if she didn't care about him. That kiss sure had changed her view on him.

"Well, can I sit up?"

"Can you?"

"I'm not sure." He replied, moving his legs into a sitting position.

"Well, what now?" He asked, once sitting "I'm not in handcuffs or anything. I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

Nina smiled, pursuing his question further, "Well, then why aren't you?"

"I'm not sure. There's something inside telling me not to. I guess I'm going to end up dead now huh?"

"Damn right you should." Nina replied, "But since you won't hurt me, I'll do the same. Make yourself at home. Just don't go anywhere."

"You aren't doing this because I kissed you way back there, are you?" Bryan asked

"No." Nina snapped, "Think of it as a friendly offer."

"Good. Cause that kiss meant nothing- you know that right?"

"Of course I do- Just cause I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm a retard!"

"OK, OK, chill. But of course, I wouldn't mind tapping it once in a while…" Bryan smiled, looking Nina up and down

Nina slapped his face, hard. "Pig." She yelled, "You wish!"

Bryan whipped blood from his cheek where her long French manicured nail had scratched his face. "Bitch." He whispered under his breath.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard a word you said, OK?" Nina fake smiled.

Bryan smiled, "You heard me loud and clear."

Nina just smiled back then walked out the door.

When Nina came home, she couldn't find Bryan anywhere. Then, she smelled the cigarette smoke, coming from her room.

"Bryan, you better not be smoking in MY room!" She muttered

However, he was. She looked in her room and saw Bryan smoking a cigarette laying on her bed, shirtless.

"Bryan, what the hell?" Nina asked

"Have you ever smoked after sex?"

"Uh…" Nina didn't know what to say "No." She said

"It makes you feel so relaxed… clears your mind."

"Sorry, I don't smoke. Bryan what the hell are you doing in my room and shirtless?"

"1. I was hot. 2. I like your room 3. I wanted to seduce you into sleeping with me tonight."

"Ok, 1." Nina yelled "It's November 2. Get the hell out of my room and 3. I AM NEVER SLEEPING WITH YOU!"

"Oh come on!" Bryan moaned "It's going to drive me crazy if I can't…."

"I should kill you shouldn't I…"

"No, Nina, you don't want to do that!"

"And why not?"

"Well…" Bryan paused "Because you think I'm hott."

"I DO NOT!" Nina yelled, slapping Bryan again

"What is it with women and playing hard to get? Even hookers these days won't fuck ya as much!"

"I didn't need to know that." Nina said, although she was interested in seeing him naked. She wouldn't admit to this however.

"But you did…" Bryan told her, getting up from "I know you want me… I can see it in your eyes…."

"Bryan, what the hell?" Nina asked, somewhat blushing

"Nina, stop denying your feelings toward me. I know you liked me from the moment I saw you… I haven't been collecting brain data for nothing!"

"What the hell does that have to do with romance?" Nina demanded

"Everything. I've been collecting brain data for so long that I can now detect human emotions."

"Whatever. You need to have yourself examined because I am NOT attracted to you!"

"Nina…" Bryan paused

"What?" She snapped

"You're just… so… nevermind. It doesn't matter. Sleep with me or not, I give up!" Bryan threw his arms up in the air and walked out of Nina's apartment.

Nina stood there, realizing she had probably hurt Bryan. She decided she should wait for him to return. That was when she realized she had just made a huge mistake. "Oh shit!" She swore and ran out of her apartment after her target!

Nina looked up and down the streets of busy New York City. She checked bars, clubs, and alleyways. Bryan was nowhere to be found! Then she decided she would drive around and check the airport.

That was where she found Bryan

"Bryan!" Nina yelled, pushing past the crowd of people at the airport

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped

"Bryan…" Nina had to say something to make him stay

"WHAT?" he demanded "I'm gonna be late for my plane!"

"I… I LOVE YOU!" Nina threw her arms around Bryan and kissed his cheek. She left a light red smudge on his cheek where she kissed him.

"Well, this is a change of heart." Bryan said "But I can tell you don't mean it."

He shrugged Nina off and kept walking.

"Bryan, I'm sick of hiding my feelings- I really do want to sleep with you. I didn't mean those things I said. I'm… I'm sorry." Nina was so worried she wouldn't get to turn him in. It wasn't her job to fall in love; it was her job to kill.

"Do you really mean it?" Bryan asked

"Yes" Nina smiled

"Ok then, I accept your apology." Bryan kissed Nina, and Nina kissed back

The new couple (?) walked out of the airport, toward Nina's car, holding hands.

Bryan kissed Nina over and over again, as they lay upon her bed in her apartment. Finally, thought Bryan, he would get a change to sleep with this chick. But was he in love with her? He wasn't sure. She sure was pretty, and smart, but were his feelings of lust also feelings of love? While pondering this, Nina moved her hand down his chest and into his pants.

As Nina undid Bryan's pants, she wondered if she was in love with him. She decided that although he had looks, her job was to kill him, not love him. But then again, hadn't she saved his ass twice? Her other targets had never been this close to her. That is, when she could kill them. Kazuya Mishima and Steve Fox were exceptions. Steve was her son! She couldn't, wouldn't kill him. And Kazuya was history. She knew she couldn't kill that bastard if she tried- and she had, many a time!

Bryan laid Nina down on the bed and took off her shirt and bra. He kissed her naked chest, and smiled.

"What?" Nina demanded

"Nothing." Bryan told her "You just look so… beautiful."

Nina smiled and Bryan kissed her lips, taking of his shirt.

Then, Nina slipped out from under Bryan, and got on top of him, locking her legs around him. She went down on him, fast. Bryan laid back, smiling as Nina went down on him.

"What are you smiling about?" Nina demanded

"You're so cute. But you're gonna have to try harder than that to please me!"

"Fine then." Nina immediately went faster for him. Bryan obviously was somewhat impressed that she could go even faster than before. He placed his hands on her waist and ran his fingers up her body, to her back. Nina got goosebumps.

"That's more like it." Bryan told her, massaging her breasts.

Nina screamed and Bryan laughed

"Shut up!" Nina yelled

"Keep going." Bryan told her "It feels really good."

"I'd like to see you go this speed for more then five minutes!" Nina snapped

"Fine then." Bryan sat up and Nina went off him.

Bryan laid Nina down, gently and thrust himself inside her. Nina screamed again and Bryan went fast, not caring if he would break her.

Bryan laughed and Nina screamed again, causing more laughter from Bryan.

Finally, after another minute, Bryan came. Nina sighed loudly and Bryan moaned.

Then he fell onto Nina, and Nina wrapped her arms around his waist, running her nails up and down his back.

"For a dead guy, you're not half-bad!" Nina whispered

Bryan chuckled and kissed Nina, then got up. He got out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled a deep breath of the gray smoke.

"Give me one of those!" Nina commanded

"Thought we didn't smoke!" Bryan taunted, holding the box in front of her face.

"Well, I DON'T but I want a smoke."

"Suit yourself." Bryan tossed the pack over to where Nina lay. Nina took out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled a small breathfull. She coughed but tried to hide it. Bryan chucked again.

"With the nickname Silent Assassin, you're pretty loud."

"Shut it!" Nina ordered, moving next to where Bryan now lay.

Then they both just sat there, smoking Bryan's cigarettes, and not saying a word.

End Of part one


	2. PART 2

Part 2:

Nina awoke to find Bryan still asleep. What had she done last night!

She needed to kill him once and for all, and forget the lustful night they had just had. She was about to reach for her gun when Bryan stirred.

"Morning already?" he grunted.

"Yeah." Nina smirked

"Well you're not going to leave like that are you?" he laughed.

"What does that………" Nina looked down "Oh. She said." looking at her naked body.

"No." Bryan replied "I meant you're not getting away without fucking me again."

"Excuse me!" Nina fumed, springing off her bed

"You heard me!" Bryan said calmly

"Listen, I'm gonna be late for work. I'll do you later." Nina smiled and kissed Bryan on the lips. "It's a promise!"

"It won't be a promise if you don't come back!" Bryan got up fast and pulled Nina down on the bed. "I however want you now. I might not be horny later."

"Whatever, just don't make me be late." Nina sighed

"Oh, I'll be quick, but as they say 'all in good time.'" Bryan pulled Nina next to him. "That's a good girl." He cooed, kissing her.

"Bryan, this isn't what I had in mind." Nina started to say

"Then maybe I should'a warned you." Bryan thrust himself in Nina. Nina screamed and Bryan kissed her, silencing her.

"Bryan," Nina whimpered "I…… I love you." She couldn't take her eyes off him, why was that?

"I love you too." Bryan kissed her, his tongue slipping in her mouth.

Bryan's rough hands caressed Nina's body. He knew he was taking advantage of her, but he didn't care. He wanted her and he **_would_** have her whenever he wanted.

Nina realized she hated her job. She hated what Bryan was doing to her and she regretted saying she loved him. She knew now that she hated him.

Bryan didn't stop. He went inside her harder and harder, making Nina moan louder and louder. Finally, when he came, it was 8:00. Nina was late. It was then she remembered- she had been given a couple months off!

"Shit." Nina swore.

"I know, that was pretty sloppy." Bryan agreed "I'll do better next time, right, pet?"

"I'm not your fucking pet!" Nina wanted to say. She only said "That's not what I meant. I meant that I've been given some time off to train for the next King of Iron Fist tournament.

"Oh." Bryan replied "That what was Shit about?"


End file.
